The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle aero handlebar assembly that is adjustable and aerodynamically shaped thereby providing improved aerodynamic function and configurability to satisfy a number of user preferences with respect to the spatial relationship of various grip sites and forearm supports.
A number of bicycle aero handlebar assemblies are known in the art. These known aero handlebar assemblies suffer from a number of disadvantages. For one, many known aero handlebar assemblies are generally not at all adjustable and those that are adjustable lack a degree of adjustability that allow a single aero bar assembly to provide a desired configuration for more than but a few rider physiologic preferences. That is, while known aero handlebar assemblies may allow for the adjustment of the positioning of the components of the assembly, heretofore known aero handlebar assemblies are still considerably lacking in the ability to adjust to a large number of widely varying aero handlebar assembly configurations. Thus, existing aero handlebar assemblies are less than ideal for a large number of potential users thereby requiring manufacturers to provide a large number of aero handlebar assemblies to satisfy the varied demands of the market.
Moreover, known aero handlebar assemblies are not sufficiently aerodynamic. As is generally understood, aero handlebar assemblies are generally utilized on bicycles designed and constructed for use with road riding and are generally more specific to road racing bicycles. One of the major considerations of all racing bicyclists is the aerodynamics of his or her bicycle. In known aero handlebar assemblies, there exist a number of constructions that are less than ideal from an aerodynamic standpoint. In this manner, overall bicyclist performance is adversely impacted.
Oftentimes, aero handlebar assemblies that are sufficiently adjustable to comfortably fit a wide range of rider sizes and preferences have a less than desirable aerodynamic construction. On the other hand, those aero handlebar assemblies that are constructed so as to be sufficiently aerodynamic oftentimes are lacking in adjustability characteristics necessary to comfortably fit a large number of rider sizes and preferences. Such drawbacks substantially increase the overhead associated with producing an aero handlebar assembly and limit the return on investment that can be achieved with any one particular aero handlebar assembly. Although producing an aero handlebar assembly on an on-demand basis, or otherwise specific to a given rider's preference, such a process would undesirably increase the lead time associate with providing a user with an aero handlebar assembly suitable to their given preferences.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a bicycle aero handlebar assembly that is constructed to provide a wide range of adjustability while maintaining a substantially aerodynamic construction across the entire range of adjustment of the aero handlebar assembly.